


One Thousand and One Things to Do in a Trabi

by VampireNaomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/pseuds/VampireNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano is visiting Prussia in Berlin and gets roped into trying to fix an old Trabant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand and One Things to Do in a Trabi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for mezzogiornovargas in the Prumano Secret Santa event since their real Santa dropped out. The prompt was Prussia and Romano trying to fix a car together.

Romano groaned as he turned groggily to his side and buried his face into his pillow. Somewhere on the back of his mind he realised that he was feeling unbearably hot and uncomfortable, but it wasn't quite enough to clear his head of sleep. What did slowly shake him awake was the realisation that the bed didn't feel quite right and that the more he pressed his face against the pillow, the more aware he was of the smell that he had once found disgusting but now considered pleasant.

He sat up, rubbing his face. Right, of course. He was staying over at Prussia's place in Berlin for a few days. Or rather, Germany's, but Romano refused to even entertain the idea of referring to his visit that way. And Prussia called the basement his kingdom, so he wasn't technically wrong.

“Better tell the goddamn king to install some air-conditioning,” he muttered as he kicked the covers to the floor. The air was thick and hot, and even though Romano had more than his share of scorching summer days at home, that didn't mean he enjoyed waking up sticky with his own sweat.

He also didn't enjoy waking up alone when he had fallen asleep with his feet intertwined with someone else's, but that was nothing new. Prussia was a like a clockwork and always got up at the same precise time, which was too early for Romano to even consider if he didn't have to be anywhere.

The basement was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the moment. He needed a cold shower to get rid of the layer of sweat on his skin, some coffee to properly start his system, and he was just now beginning to realise what a mess they had made of the bed the previous night and that he didn't want to sit on it any longer.

Romano felt much better after a shower and his first sip of coffee. The only thing still bothering him was the fact that the house was so quiet. Prussia created noise whenever he went – he was always talking, singing or doing something that made an unbearable racket. 

“Could have at least told me he was going somewhere,” he said to himself and emptied his cup with one last gulp.

Just as he was beginning wonder what he'd do next, there was a loud bang when the front door was opened and Prussia marched inside with a big box in his arms.

“Oh, hey, you're up already!” he said and put the box on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, why?”

“It's a little early for you.”

Romano turned to look at the clock on the wall and, sure enough, it was only a little past nine. Normally, he never got up before noon if he could help it.

“Must be the damn heat,” he muttered.

“Hehe, and here I thought you were supposed to be a Mediterranean nation!”

“It's because your stupid basement is hotter than Finland's sauna! And look, you're the one who's sweating bullets here, not me!” 

Prussia wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sniffed. “Not because of the heat. I've just been dragging this box around a really long time.”

“What's in it anyway?” 

Romano stood up to take a look. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the mess of mechanical parts, tools and bottles of oil and paint that he found.

“Since West let us have the house for a few days and took the dogs with him, I figure I'll use the chance to give Meise a polish.”

“What the fuck is Meise?”

“Huh, I haven't introduced you two yet? Then I have to do it now! Let's go!”

Prussia grabbed Romano by the wrist and began to drag him outside. They walked across the small garden and past Germany's rosebushes to the driveway where Prussia opened the garage door. He gestured for Romano to enter and struck a pose with his hands on his hips and an expectant expression on his face.

“Well?” Prussia urged.

“Well what? Sure, it's cleaner and more organized than any other garage I've ever seen, but it's still full of junk. Especially that heap of scrap metal over there.” 

Prussia let out a sputtering sound and gave Romano a powerful shove to the back. “Your eyesight is shit! Get closer! That's Meise! My Trabant! And now you've hurt her feelings!”

The old car at the very back of the garage didn't look any more impressive up close. It was small, ugly and ancient but had none of the charm or style of many old cars. The curves were round and there were no doors at the back. Most of the surface was white, but one thick, black line travelled from the headlights to the rear. Romano got the feeling it had been added there by hand, and he didn't have to wonder why.

“You've given a name to your... uh... car?” he asked.

“Yeah! I named her after willow tits since they're black and white and super cute.” Prussia walked around him to give the car a pat to the roof. “I bought this baby in the 60s, and she's been with me ever since. That's what I call loyalty!”

“Let me guess, nobody wanted to take it off your hands, not even the junk yard?”

“Hey, cut it out! You may be my boyfriend, but even you can't talk about Meise like that. Sure, she's seen better days, but I'm thinking of fixing her and getting her back on the road!”

“Can you stop calling it a she? It makes me feel like the car is your girlfriend!”

“Hehe, jealous?”

“No, just questioning why I'm even dating you.” Romano gave the car's tires a little kick. “So, what exactly are you trying to fix here?”

“She needs new headlights, and there's something wrong with the engine, and I've got to add seat belts to the back. Oh, and I'm pretty sure she emits more exhaust gasses than is allowed these days, so I'll have to do something about that. Maybe a new coat of paint, too.”

“Give up. This is a lost cause. Sell it to a junk yard for a few euros and buy yourself something nice. Why do you even want to fix this? You can take your brother's car any time you need it.”

“She's my baby! I had to enter a waiting list to get her even though I was the nation, and I'll never forget the awesome feeling when I took her on our first ride. She drove me on many holidays to the countryside or to Hungary's place and never failed on me when I had to get to the store to buy something before it was all sold out. I can't just abandon her!”

Prussia threw his arms over the roof and glared at Romano with offended eyes that made the other feel that there was much more going on than one man's unhealthy attachment to a shitty car. Prussia had a habit of clinging to random things from his history, and maybe a battered old Trabant wasn't such a strange choice. There were far worse memories from East Germany to be fond of, and since a lot of people had started feeling nostalgic about the car in recent years, it made some sense that Prussia would be the same.

“Fine, okay. Sheesh, let's fix the damn car,” he said. If getting to keep that bit of his history made Prussia happy, who was he to tell him to get rid of it?

“You'll help?”

“Sure, why not? I mean, if you're going to waste one of our rare days together working on a this piece of junk, what other choice do I have? It's not like I'm going to tour Berlin on my own.” Romano reached over the roof of the car, grabbed Prussia's face and glared at him. “Just make it worth my time.”

“You bet! When we're done, I'll take you on a ride and buy you all the ice cream you want!”

“In that? Tch! I'm not driving around in that tin can in public!”

“She'll be like new when we're done with her. Come on, let's take her out to the driveway.”

Prussia circled behind the car while Romano stayed at the front, staring at him.

“You mean we have to push it?” he asked.

“Yeah, I haven't actually driven her anywhere in a long time, so I don't know if she even works at the moment...”

Romano groaned but went to join Prussia without another complaint. Back when they had started dating, he probably would have thrown a fit over the fact that Prussia got the stupid idea to fix the damn car right now, but now he was feeling only mildly irritated. Prussia had the tendency to get excited about this or that idea, but his enthusiasm didn't usually last long. Romano figured he'd humour him for now to keep him happy and that they would be pushing the car back into the garage in a few hours when Prussia got bored of the project.

The car wasn't heavy, so it didn't take much effort to get it outside. Out in the sun, Romano could see how old it truly was. The paint was peeling off in places, there were more bumps on the sides that he cared to count, and it even looked like Prussia had tried to fix the rear window with tape. It was a hopeless case, and he was about to say so, but then he saw the adoration and pride on Prussia's face and swallowed the words. Fuck it. He'd make an effort to be nice if this really meant so damn much to him.

“How are we going to get started?” he asked. “And just so you're aware, I don't know shit about this type of cars.”

“You can tidy up the boot. I'll take care of the engine, and after that it's mostly cosmetic work.”

Romano opened the boot, which was bigger than it had seemed from the outside. He had been expecting it to be empty, but the pile of junk he found made it clear some simple tidying up wouldn't be enough. To the side there was a cardboard box full of Atze magazines, two garbage bags with clothes and an old TV. On top of the pile was a furry army winter hat.

“What am I supposed to do with all this junk?” Romano asked.

“Just take it out and I'll see what I want to keep. I'm not even sure what all I have in there.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

Romano began to unload the boot and tried to put everything in order on the garage floor. He kept discovering more and more items that Prussia must have stashed away some time after he had moved in with Germany in the 1990s, such as worn-out shoes, books with yellowed pages, LP records, cassette tapes and a cracker tin with medals inside.

“Why is this all here?” Romano asked as he examined one of the medals. “Why not put some of these in the living room like your other old shit?”

“West wouldn't like it. I guess it's a little too soon to showcase some of that. Besides, I've got so much awesome stuff in my history that I don't really need to waste space on things I'm not all that proud of.”

“Are we going to throw it away?”

“Nah, I'll keep it in the boot for now.”

Romano sometimes got a weird feeling from the way Prussia clung to items from his history and still kept a diary every day, both online and by writing it down. All nations knew it wasn't just pointless but impossible to keep every knick-knack that became relevant during their lives, but Prussia seemed determined to surround himself with as many as possible. He had uniforms in his closet, weapons hanging on the walls, personal items his favourite bosses had owned, old letters, paintings and albums upon albums full of photos.

Maybe he thought his days of making history were over, so he couldn't afford to let go of what he had left. If so, Romano would have to kick his sorry ass to set him straight, but today wasn't the day he wanted to do that. 

“Okay, I've got your shit out. I guess I'll just grab a –” Romano fell silent as he walked around the car, wiping his hands on his pants, to tell Prussia he was going to vacuum the boot. Though they had been talking while working, he hadn't actually seen Prussia ever since he had opened the hood and began fumbling with the engine.

It was early, but the heat was already beginning to grow uncomfortable, and Prussia had taken off his T-shirt. Romano was always telling him not reveal too much skin in the summer because he never tanned, only burned, but right now, that worry was somewhere far away. Prussia's firm body was slick with sweat, and his hair had become damp and even messier than usual. The old car's grimy engine had turned his hands nearly black, and there were messy splotches all over his face, chest and knees where he had touched himself.

“What?” Prussia asked when he realised that Romano was staring.

“Y-you look like the star of a cheesy porn flick! Cut it out!”

“Huh?” Prussia glanced down at himself and then looked back at him with a grin. “Am I making you horny?”

“No!”

“I am! Your face is super red!”

“That's because of the heat! Sheesh, dammit, don't be dumb!”

“Yeah, there sure is something hot here, and it's not the sun!” Prussia tossed his seamer on the ground and leaned against the car in an effort to strike a sexy pose. “You wanna screw my bolts?”

“Aren't we supposed to be fixing the car?”

“We could take a break.”

Normally, Romano was always up for a break no matter what kind of work he was doing, but he didn't want to make Prussia's grin grow any more aggravating than it already was. He gave him a rude hand gesture and marched past him and back into the house where he first splashed some cold water on his face and then grabbed the hand-held vacuum cleaner Germany kept in the kitchen.

Prussia was back to working on the engine when Romano got outside and didn't look up when he walked past. For a while, they kept their attention to the car while the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. It didn't take long before Romano could feel trickles of sweat roll down his back and temples, and he had to wipe his face on the hem of his shirt.

“Did you have to pick this day to do this?” he called out.

“It's not my fault we're having a heat wave this week!”

“You still could have done this some other time!”

“But then you wouldn't have been here! I wanted you to see her and take you out on a ride. I didn't have the time to get her fixed up earlier since I had to work extra hard to get these few days off. I don't want to walk back into office next week and find all my projects in shambles, so I had to prepare.”

Romano snorted. If Prussia thought he was going to impress him with this old Trabant, fixed or not, he was sadly mistaken. But the effort and enthusiasm he put into wanting to make him happy counted for something.

“One day isn't going to be enough to get this thing moving,” he pointed out. “And don't you need to have it registered or something before you can drive it?”

“Yeah, I was going to take care of that by asking the guys to speed up the process for me. Just don't tell West or he'll flip.” Prussia paused, and the next thing Romano heard was a slam as he closed the hood. “Okay, I think I'm more or less done here. It was easier than I thought. Wanna give this baby a try?”

“I thought you just said you can't drive it yet? Are you going to break your own traffic code?” 

“Of course not! But it's okay if we just see if we can turn her on and move back and forth on the driveway a bit. Let's go!”

It was even hotter inside the car than outside it, not to mention dusty. Romano wrinkled his nose at the smell of the old seats, but he quickly realised something stank even worse.

“God, you need a shower,” he said and retreated as far away from Prussia as he could.

“You don't smell like roses, either, you know. But I like the stench of a man who's been working hard.”

“Yuck. I don't.”

“Then you should be dating Austria and not me.” As he spoke, Prussia produced a key from the pocket of his shorts and pushed it into the ignition. He turned it, and the car let out a few pitiful coughs, shook like it was convulsing before death, and then everything went still.

“Fuck.”

“I knew it. This was a shitty car when it rolled out of the factory, and it's even shittier now.”

“Well, what do you expect when you keep insulting her all the time? No wonder she's throwing a tantrum! She needs attention and love or she gets cranky.” Prussia paused, and the annoyance on his face turned into a grin. “Actually, she reminds me of someone else I like a lot...”

“If you mean me, then I had better come before the car!” Romano doubted he'd ever be Prussia's number one love – that honour was for the idiot himself, no question – but he wouldn't lose to a damn car.

“Hehe, don't worry. Of course you come before her,” Prussia said and leaned closer, grabbing Romano's thigh. “Hey, have you ever done it in a Trabi?”

“No, and I don't plan to. These seats are filthy, and so are you!” But Romano didn't resist as Prussia's hand travelled up to squeeze him through his trousers, and after the first few strokes he was even attempting to find a better position inside the cramped space.

“Didn't you get enough last night?” he asked.

“No. We should have round two right now.” Prussia removed his hand and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him closer, and they fell over so that they were leaning on the door on the driver's side. Romano groaned, partly because of the uncomfortable angle and partly because Prussia was kissing him, and attempted to position himself so that Prussia's knees wouldn't hit him in the stomach.

It crossed his mind that they should just take this back inside the house, but the next shiver that travelled through him straight to his groin convinced him that he wanted it right away. He ran his hands over Prussia's bare chest and tried to feel as much of him as he could, tracing the familiar shapes of his muscles and old scars.

Their kisses were sloppy and noisy and salty. It was everything Romano would normally describe as bad, but somehow the urgent need to get it done before either of them pulled a muscle actually made it good again, and he told Prussia to hurry up and help him out of his shirt. That went fairly well, but they needed a few moments of struggling and grunting before they had their trousers down enough to do anything more.

“Everybody's going to see the car shaking,” Romano said and looked up, but there was nobody on the pavement.

“Relax.” Prussia pulled him back down. “I know the neighbours. They're all off at work, so nobody's going to notice.”

Romano bit his lip as Prussia brought a hand between his legs to distract him. “Nggh, but if someone does anyway, I'm never visiting you again. Just so you – ah! – know!”

It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't take turns since neither wanted to stay in the difficult position for longer than they had to. Romano twisted his hips and tried to keep his voice down as Prussia stroked him because it was beginning to be too much and if the friction got any more intense, he was going to finish.

“Not so fast, dammit,” he cursed and tried to force the other to slow down because he didn't want it to be over yet, oh, _fuck,_ what the hell was Prussia doing down there to make it feel so good?

He sped up the movements of his hand to give Prussia a taste of his own medicine and pumped the hard, slick length in his fingers. The satisfaction he got from every moan and breathy cry that was torn from the other's throat was almost as good as the sex because it made him so happy to see and hear that egocentric dumbass lost in pleasure that he was giving him.

As much as he tried, Romano couldn't last for much longer. He released a groan as the sensations reached their peak, and he collapsed against Prussia when his left arm gave in under him. Thankfully, the other followed soon after, and they remained tangled in each other's limbs as they waited for their breathing to calm down.

“Now you've done it in a Trabi,” Prussia said. “Next up, snuggling and nap time in a Trabi!”

“Tch, yeah right! Next up is a shower because you got engine grime all over my dick, and if it gets infected and falls off, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you disappear retroactively from all the history books!”

“You weren't complaining while I was doing it!”

“I'm complaining now! Move it!” Romano straightened his frame as fast as he could. It wasn't like he could admit that he had been so into the whole thing that he had forgotten how dirty Prussia's hands were. Besides, Prussia was the clean freak out of the two of them. It was his duty to pay attention to such things!

“Can we at least make it a shared shower?” Prussia asked. “I'll help you wash it off.”

“...yeah, fine. I mean, it's your fault, so it's only right that you take care of it.”

“And then we're teaming up to clean up Meise's insides because we made a mess here.”

As Romano had known from the start, they didn't get the Trabant into working order that day. They wiped the seats and the dashboard, returned Prussia's junk collection into the boot and pushed the car back into the garage just before lunch.

“We made some nice progress, but I'll finish up some other day,” Prussia said when they were done and had settled down on the couch in the living room.

“That's what you always say when you grow bored of a project.”

“This is different! And I have all the time in the world, so what's the hurry? I'm not going to grow bored of _you_ any time soon, so our awesome Trabi ride in town doesn't have to happen right now.”

“It doesn't have to happen at all. I've seen enough of that piece of junk for the next century.”

“You won't be saying that when she's in her full glory and I drive her all the way down to Rome to pick you up!”

Romano knew that nothing he said would manage to even scratch Prussia's confidence in himself and his car. It was just as well, he figured. He had the feeling Prussia would never really get the car working again and that he'd just keep talking about it, just like he did with so many other things. But he guessed that was one of the reasons he liked him so much; he had an endless resource of enthusiasm and confidence and always bounced right back up when something went wrong.

“If it doesn't break down before you get out of Berlin,” Romano said with a snort.

“You've got to have a little more faith in me and my abilities. I'll show you! Next summer, road trip across Italy in a Trabi!”

“Dumbass, like I'll ever let my own people see me in that excuse of a car! Or at least you'll have to pay for all the food and lodgings.”

“What lodgings? We'll sleep in the car! Imagine, having beer in a Trabi, eating pizza in a Trabi, curling up under a blanket in a Trabi, more handjobs in a Trabi –”

Whatever Prussia was about to say next came out muffled because Romano shoved a coach pillow into his face. But there was some appeal in his words, and Romano decided he just might remind him of this project some time.


End file.
